


Pelo Pelo

by eightprince



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Gangs, M/M, consider this in the skydive era but also dont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightprince/pseuds/eightprince
Summary: in which Jongup escapes a shitty relationship (i forgot to add the summary sorry)





	Pelo Pelo

PELO (v.)  
An onomatopoeia representing the sounds of licking, slurping, and/or sucking.

"Underestimate me, and you'll get licked."

Jongup's been sucking on lollipops all day.

He always does it. It's a habit.

He doesn't really care if his teeth rot and fall out. 

Hot air and evil dreams lick at the fractured sky.

To Jongup, it's like some anime.

He'll just chalk it up like some kind of joke.

Yeah, let's go with that.

He licks and licks at it until biting down on the lollipop.

Underestimate him, and you'll get licked.

Jongup's just a kid, barely twenty five.

He's a grown man, but he likes to think of himself as a kid. He's only in his early twenties.

He's sensitive. He only pretends to be apathetic because he's scared that he'll never come back if he lashes out at him.

Him.

So he'll play innocent and stick out his tongue.

He'll play the good boy. Just for him.

Him.

Jongup doesn't want to get licked.

Lick, lick.

I don't want to get licked.

What if he had some kind of superpower?

Like, he could point his fingers at a building and fire would shoot out of his fingertips?

That'd be badass.

But alas, that'll never happen.

Wake up, won't you?

Jongup has to make himself shine with honey.

Honey is gross, but /he/ likes it.

It doesn't matter if Jongup hates it or not, it's all up to /him/.

Him.

He has to be the good boy for him.

He doesn't want to get licked.

The whole wide world is overstocked with "cute".

"Don't look down on me," Jongup would say, earning him a slap to the face.

That guy's whole world is overstocked with "cute".

Jongup isn't cute.

Jongup's sick of hearing /his/ talk of the good ol' days.

There weren't any "good ol' days".

He just wants to make it out alive.

He wants to get away from /him/.

Jongup'll humor /him/ and listen to /him/, but that fake style he puts on won't last much longer.

That façade is fading.

He'll lick and lick and lick at it.

"I'm not your lollipop."

\---

Jongup sits in his room, sucking on his lollipop like he usually does.

Waiting for /him/ to come back.

Jongup would've left by now, he's tried. But he always finds him

and brings him back to this hell hole.

See, Jongup doesn't need a mansion or jewelry to be happy.

He doesn't need clothes or makeup to be happy.

He just needs to be away from him.

Underestimate him, and you'll be licked.

Where is he? He brings Jongup food.

He works for the mafia. Or something like that.

Oh, here he comes.

He's on the phone. Jongup can hear his deep voice from all the way upstairs. The creaking of the steps make him want to vomit.

He's disgusting.

Jongup doesn't underestimate him. He'll get licked if he does.

"Puppy!" He says, placing his phone back into his pocket, "How's my favorite boy doing?"

Fuck off.

He only kisses up when he wants sex.

"I'm okay, Bang," Jongup says monotonously, sucking on his lollipop.

"Call me by my first name, Pup," he says, "It's not that hard."

His whole mood changed.

"Okay. I'm okay, Yongguk," Jongup puts so much emphasis on his name that it almost sounds sarcastic.

If anything, he should be lucky that Yongguk doesn't punch him in the face.

Yongguk takes a deep breath, "I'm glad you're okay."

No, you're not.

Show your true colors, Bang.

Or you'll get licked.

"Come here, puppy," Yongguk coos, he wants it bad.

"No."

"No?"

Jongup's about to be his personal punching bag.

"I'm tired, Bang," Jongup says, "I don't feel like doing anything other than sleeping. It's late."

He'll play innocent.

Yongguk raises his eyebrows, "But you're not tired enough to throw away that lollipop you're sucking on."

"That's because I love lollipops, Bang."

The smirk painted on Yongguk's face is fucking disgusting,

"Then you'll love this one."

"Nope."

Yongguk's getting visibly agitated by the second. 

Jongup remembers the last time he sucked on his lollipop.

He remembers it all too well.

Sucking, licking, slurping.

Yongguk loved it.

His little grunts and groans of approval, Jongup remembers them well.

"You're doing good, baby, give me more."

Jongup wanted to get up and leave but he couldn't.

So he kept on sucking, licking, slurping.

He remembers the wet popping sounds.

He remembers Yongguk throwing his head back and letting out a low cry as he released all that "pent up stress" into Jongup's mouth.

He remembers Yongguk begging him to swallow it all, because it would be "cute".

He remembers it all too well.

He hated it.

Jongup bit down on his lollipop, earning him a nice bruise to his lip.

"I said that I'm tired," Jongup says, pulling the lollipop stick out of his mouth, "Leave me alone."

"You don't even /do/ anything," Yongguk snorts, "I'm the one who runs around and risking my life for you. I'm tired, not y--"

"You and I both know that you're in it for the money."

"Excuse me?"

Jongup won't play innocent this time. 

"Just hit me, Bang," Jongup says, bracing himself, "Just hit me."

"What makes you think that I'd lay a finger on my most beautiful, most precious--"

Jongup pats at the bruise on his cheek, "Then what's this?"

He lifts up his shirt, bruises splattered on his body, "Do you know who did this?"

He pulls his pants down, bruises on his thighs too, "Who did these?

Because I know I didn't. You did."

I'm not your lollipop, Bang.

Yongguk clenches, unclenches, clenches his fists, "Why can't you be good for once?"

"I literally stopped going to school because you kept hitting me.

I didn't want the professors to be worried about me. 

'What's that on your face?' They'd ask, and I'd lie and say that I fell."

"Why don't you tell them the truth?"

"It's fucking hard to tell people that you get beat by your boyfriend every other day."

Yongguk cocks his arm back, and Jongup's ready for the impact.

He punches him right in his chest, knocking the air out of him.

"You like it when I hit you like that?" Yongguk says, "Huh?"

Jongup doesn't say anything.

"Answer me before I hit you again!"

"N....no--"

Yongguk hits him again, anyway.

He's Yongguk's personal punching bag.

Bang had a bad day? Punch to the neck.

Bang wants to relieve stress? Punch to the face.

Jongup does something wrong? Punch to the chest.

The only thing Jongup will lick away is that undercurrent of loneliness Yongguk feels when he's punching him.

"Lick it clean, like you mean it, Pup."

He just keeps hitting him and hitting him until he turns blue, black, purple, red.

Jongup's teary eyes shimmer like the eyes of the stray kitten he took in behind Yongguk's back.

Her name is Sushi. She's still here somewhere.

"What'd you learn today, huh, Puppy?" Yongguk asks.

"To never...talk back."

"Good boy," Yongguk grins and shifts his weight off Jongup, going into another room.

Jongup's had enough.

He quietly reaches for the knife he hid under his pillow.

Jongup's been waiting for this day for a long time.

Underestimate me, and you'll get licked.

Slowly, Jongup creeps up behind Yongguk, knife in hand.

"Got something to say?" Yongguk asks, turning around to face Jongup.

"Yeah.

Underestimate me, and you'll get licked!"

Jongup doesn't hesitate to shove the knife into Yongguk's chest.

He's too slow to react.

He's in the mafia, he shouldn't be so slow to react.

He just cries out in agony every time Jongup stabs him again.

And again.

And again.

Again. Again. Again. 

"You....you fucking!"

"I'm not your fucking lollipop, Bang!" Jongup's voice cracks, "I deserve better than you!"

Jongup does deserve better.

He watches as Yongguk breathes his last breath, as his chest rises and falls one last time.

Yongguk underestimated him, and he got licked.

He's painted with his own blood. It's satisfying.

Jongup's shirt is splattered with his blood. So why does he feel bad?

He goes into a panic.

Shit. Shit shit shit.

His tears burn his face as he scrambles for his phone to call someone.

"J-Junhong," he croaks, "Junhong, I fucked up. Junhong, I fucking fucked up."

"Puppy?" Junhong says on the other line, voice full of sleep, "What's wrong?"

"I killed him," Jongup sobs, "I killed him. He put his hands on me, and I killed him--"

"Killed who?"

"I killed Bang."

"Shit," Junhong grunts softly, "Are you okay?"

"I don't wanna go to jail," Jongup whispers, "I can't. I won't survive there."

"He put his hands on you first, right?"

Jongup stares at Yongguk's body, his tears burn even more, "Yes."

"Then it's out of self defense," Junhong's voice is muffled from moving around, "If you get charged, I'll make sure you get out."

"Junhong--"

"Stay where you are. I'm coming to get you. Pack your things, okay? And don't forget your cat."

"I owe you..." Jongup says softly.

"You don't owe me shit, Pup," Junhong sighs, "Stop thinking that you owe me. You don't owe me anything."

Jongup doesn't owe Junhong anything.

He whispers an "I love you" before hanging up the phone.

Jongup gathers his things, his lollipops, his clothes, his everything.

His cat crawls from under the bed.

"It's okay," Jongup says in a hushed tone, picking up the cat and cradling it, "The bad man is gone now."

The cat licks away Jongup's tears.

Junhong wastes no time getting his clothes on and going to get Jongup.

He already has the key to the house. Yongguk gave it to him.

Junhong's in the mafia too.

"Pup," Junhong calls out, "It's Junhong. I'm here to get you."

Junhong walks up the stairs, and he's greeted by the body of his leader.

Ex-leader, now.

"Holy fuck," he says, "Pup, where are you?"

Jongup pokes his head out from his bedroom door way, sucking on a lollipop, "Here."

His face is stained with blood, tears, and bruises.

Junhong grabs him and pulls him into a hug.

"I'm sorry," he says, "I'm sorry we couldn't stop him. The next step was to hire a hit man to kill him.

I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Jongup say softly, "He's gone. Let's go."

"What do we do with the body?"

"Leave it."

Junhong helps Jongup out of the house and in the passenger seat of his car.

He makes sure Jongup has all his things.

Jongup deserves better.

Junhong is better.

"Can I ask what happened?" Junhong asks quietly, "Or should I wait a little until I take you to therapy?"

Jongup takes the lollipop out of his mouth with a wet popping sound, "Therapy?"

Junhong nods, "You've been through a lot. And I want to help you. The rest of us will help you too."

Jongup holds his kitten close and takes a deep breath,

"I've been dealing with Bang's shit for months. His ups and downs, punching me one minute and kissing me the next.

I slowly but surely got tired of it. He came home, yelled at me, beat me, so I killed him.

That doesn't make me a bad person...does it?"

"Absolutely not. In fact, you're strong as hell, Pup. I'm proud of you."

Jongup deserves better.

Junhong is better.

Jongup got tired of Yongguk's talk of the "good ol' days". He just wanted to make it out alive.

And he did.

Yongguk underestimated him.

And he got licked.

**Author's Note:**

> yall are probably wondering "how does titus write so fast wtf" hh i have other 80+ works that ive written within like 2 months and i pussy out with posting them bc i got really insecure about my writing
> 
> my mutuals on twitter convinced me to make an ao3 so i finally did :^)
> 
> ANYWAY this is based off of "pelo" by the idol formerly known as ladybaby


End file.
